


Dream Man

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes Sam up for a little midnight passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Burn Notice, Michael Westen/Sam Axe, sleep. Thank you to Amber for beta!

“Don’t get up.”

Sam only stirred once as Michael peeled back the blue quilt and slid into bed. He felt the warmth of his lover’s torso cradle his bare back, and then the whisper of his stubble-roughed cheek against his neck. “Are you awake?”

“No,” Sam deadpanned. “You’re talking to a dream.”

Michael slid a hand around his hip, to brush Sam’s half-hard cock. “This feels real,” Michael declared.

“You’re talking to dream-Sam,” he replied, loftily. “Dream-Sam needs his beauty sleep or he’ll wake up with pillow creases in the morning.”

Michael kissed the back of Sam’s neck - hearing his muffled gasp, he grinned. “In my dreams,” Michael declared, reaching behind himself for a tube of lubricant, “you’re my sex slave.”

Sam automatically arched his back, moaning as Michael’s middle finger penetrated his ass. “You couldn’t afford me,” Sam whispered, automatically rocking his hips in rhythm to Michael’s questing fingers.

“I wouldn’t need to,” Michael replied, adding two more fingers, knowing Sam would glory in the pressure. “I’d keep you tied to me by your cock.” To prove what he said was true, Michael wrapped his fingers around Sam’s shaft. The older man sucked in a low groan, which he tried to pass off as a snore.

Michael knew better – he pressed his well-primed cock against Sam’s prepared hole. “I’d keep you lying in bed all day in that thong,” Michael said. “And I’d pull it aside whenever I wanted to fuck you.”

“Mmm,” Sam growled, feeling Michael slide all the way home. “Keep talking.”

Michael’s hips began to work, slowly sliding himself in and out of Sam’s dripping ass. “You’d suck my cock every time I snapped my fingers.” He licked Sam’s neck, biting down lightly. “Just imagine yourself on your knees, licking my cock. Feeling it pulse just before I fill your belly with come.”

“Yeah,” Sam growled, riding back onto Michael’s erection. He heard the familiar rhythm of Sam stroking himself. “Whenever you wanted it. Wherever you wanted it. Under the table at Carlitos, or the front seat of the Charger. Whatever you need, baby.”

“God damn it,” Michael grunted into his neck, running a hand down the softness of Sam’s abdomen, until he could feel and finger his cock. Sam’s meaty palm vigorously stroked the shaft while he teased the head – a double-handjob. Sam was right on the edge when he spoke again.

“Is that what you want?” Sam growled. “A hot little fucktoy?”

“God…yeah…yeah.” He bit Sam’s neck and jetted into the heat of him. There was a gasp, soft and low – then the jettison of his orgasm, of Sam’s following. “My little fucktoy.

He heard Sam’s laughter as he wiped his palm. “I wouldn’t say little,” he laughed amiably, turning around and pecking Michael’s lips as he reached for the light.


End file.
